The Monster's Husband
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: After the disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived, the order of the Phoenix travels to a new world to find him. Only he's not what they expected. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE. RATED M FOR A REASON. X-Over with Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Harry/Multi. Crackish!


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or the Monster Girl Encyclopedia**

 **This is a One-Shot story, not meant to be taken too seriously. It is also rated M for a Reason**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you sure this is the right place Headmaster?" Hermione Granger asked as she, and the small group of the Order of the Phoenix, looked upon the castle.

The Order of the Phoenix had opened a portal to this new world, a world of magic that seemed stuck in the middle ages, because Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Order and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had discovered that tit was this world the missing Boy-Who-Lived had disappeared to. The reason they searched for him was that the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter, was Prophesied to be the the only person capable of permanently vanquishing the Dark Lord Voldemort.

The group that had traveled with the Headmaster consisted of Hermione, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, and Molly Weasley.

Severus and Minerva, both professors at Hogwarts, were present due to how much they were trusted by the Headmaster, as well as their respective skills and knowledge. Sirius and Remus were present due to their connection to Harry's parents. Neville and Hermione, the two youngest of the group, and recent graduates of Hogwarts, were present due to their respective knowledge's. Neville was a plant expert, and considering they hadn't known how long they would be in this world, had been asked to come along in case they needed to identify plants to replenish their potions. Hermione was, while maybe not as knowledgeable as experts in their field, not only knowledgeable about a wider range of topics than anyone else in the group, but the quickest learner among the group. In a foreign world, that ease to learn was a great asset.

Molly Weasley was present mostly as a cook. Again, they hadn't known how long they would be gone.

The group had only been in this strange world a few hours now. And aside from the small village they had appeared not far from, this castle, which they would not have reached so quickly if not for their brooms, was their first major sight. And what a sight it was.

It was massive, and while the base at the center appeared to be a classic stone structure, it looked as though a massive beehive had sprung up around it. The grounds around it were filled with plants, though they were still too far away to identify them. Beings, again too distant to see clearly, but given the beehive structure built up around the castle logically guessed as giant bees, were flying around the grounds, to the plants and back to the castle.

"The villagers were rather clear," Dumbledore said, a little hesitantly. "The only person they know that fits any reasonable description we can come up with for Harry is the lord of that castle. And while it is possible that is not Harry, the ritual was supposed to take us to at least the area he was in."

"But what of the warnings the villagers gave us?" Remus asked.

"Superstitious nonsense," Snape sneered. "I doubt there are any monsters that we could not fend off living there."

"Do not be so sure Severus," Dumbledore lightly chastised his Potion Master. "This is not our world, the hive surrounding that castle is proof enough of that. For all we know, there are creatures here that would make a dragon seem like kitten." The Headmaster smiled slightly though, "I am however positive that between us, we can handle anything that possess a risk."

"It's probably best we go on foot from here." Taking a step forward the Headmaster ordered, "Come along now, there's no use standing around all day."

000000000000000000000000000000

"Am I the only one that finds this...unsettling?" Molly asked as they walked the path to the castle gates.

On either side of the path, flowers of various colors grew. But these flowers were not like ordinary flowers, they were large, and what looked like women resided in them. Two women, in every flower, laughing and giggling, and performing lewd act on each other. Occasionally the two women were joined by a woman that looked as though she was part bee, which were the flying beings they'd seen before. Occasionally a bee woman stopped and smiled at them, or rather Remus, Sirius, and Neville, but they never came further than the edge of the path.

Though that didn't stop their lewd suggestions and invitation, or the flashing of body parts that Molly believed a woman should keep covered.

"Speak for yourself," Sirius said, with an admittedly lecherous grin on his face. "Hot women offering carnal pleasures is a dream come true." His smile dimmed somewhat. "Or it would be if I could actually indulge in it."

"I imagine if it were not for the wards on this path, you would," Dumbledore commented.

No one argued with the headmaster, especially given that the wards on the path were so powerful they could all feel the magic radiating off of them.

"I'm more curious what kind of flowers those are," Neville commented. "The magical properties they have could be astounding."

"And their rack aren't half-bad either, are they Neville," Sirius teased the young man.

Neville, didn't respond, but his blush was obvious.

By this point, the group had reached the massive doors.

Trying the door, they found it wouldn't open.

"Maybe we should knock," McGonagall said dryly.

"Of course," Dumbledore said with a smile. Reaching up, he knocked on the door.

Moments later, the door was opened by two of the bee-women. Unlike the other women they had seen however, these two carried rather scary looking spears. And while they smiled at the group, especially Remus, Sirius, and Remus, it was clear they weren't as flirtatious as the other they had seen.

"What brings you to the castle?" one of them asked.

"Forgive our unannounced arrival," Dumbledore explained, "but we seek an audience with your lord."

The bee woman assessed the group, then her smile turned into a smirk. "I'm sure father would love to speak you."

"Father?" Sirius asked.

"All the worker and soldier bees here are daughters of our lord," she explained, as she gestured for the other guard to stay by the door. As she began to lead the group down the hallway she continued, "Father makes sure we are all happy, and one day we may be able to become queens of our own hives."

"What...are you, exactly?" Remus asked.

"I and most of my sisters are Honey Bees," she explained.

"Most of your sisters?" the werewolf asked.

"Father has seven wives, one of them is an Enchidna and the others are different breeds of Monster, including mother, who is the Queen Honey Bee."

"Wait...You're a Monster?" Hermione asked.

"What else would I be?" the Honey Bee asked rhetorically.

Hermione had no response.

It was Sirius who asked the next question. "What about those flowers outside?"

"Liliraune. Father was able to get his hands on their seeds, he planted them so that we didn't have to travel too far to collect nectar for the hive. It helps that their nectar is more potent than regular Alraune flowers." She stopped in front of a set of doors. "Here we are, the main throne room."

Pushing the doors open, the group was greeted to a rather lewd sight. Several women, that were clearly not human lounged around, completely bare to the world. Sitting on the throne however, was a tall, handsome man. With messy black hair and dark green eyes, he was as nude as the women. And sitting in his lap, bouncing up and down on his massive erection moaning in ecstasy, was a black haired woman, with black feathered wings in place arms, and matching black taloned legs.

The two didn't stop their activity's, though the man looked at them and smirked, before leaning up and whispering in the woman's ear.

The woman just began bouncing harder.

While they were distracted by the lewd sight of the two on the throne, the group didn't notice one of the women approach them until she spoke.

"What business have you with us?" she said, her voice seductive and sultry, causing the group to turn to look at the woman. She had a silvery white hair, with two black horns peaking out through it, leathery white wings, long pointed ears, and deep red eyes that were the only signs she wasn't human. Aside from that, she was amazingly attractive. Her skin was pale and flawless, her figure a perfect hourglass. Her hips were wide, and her bust large and perky.

It took a moment for Anyone to respond, stunned not only by the carnal activities taking place on the throne, but the unashamed nudeness displayed by this unnaturally seductive woman. Eventually, Dumbledore said, "Our business is with your lord."

"If your business is with our husband, it's with us," a green haired woman with pale violet skin and the body of a snake from the waist down said, as she two approached. Like the other woman, she had an impressive bust, and and figure, though it wasn't quite as thin.

Before any response could be made, the feathered woman in the man's lap let out a loud cry of ecstasy, drawing everyone's attention. She collapsed against the man, and after whispering a few words to her, he lifted her off of his cock, and stood up, setting her gently down on the throne.

Turning to the group, he didn't bother hiding his still erect, and impressively large, manhood as he approached the group.

"Natasha, Dina, play nice with our guest," he said, jovially.

The snake lady huffed, but to the group's surprise, the winged woman grinned. "Just how nice can I play?"

"Natasha, behave." he reprimanded lightly, causing her to pout, as he wrapped an arm around the woman's waist. Leaning up, he whispered something into her ear, which caused her grin to return, only slightly more prominently. The two shared a brief kiss, before the woman walked back to her seat, her hips swaying seductively.

Turning to the group, he asked. "I believe introductions are in order before we discuss anything further. I am Harry Potter, Lord of this castle and King of this hive. And you are?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, and my companions are Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Molly Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger," the Headmaster introduced, gesturing to each individual as he did so. "I don't suppose you and your...wives could put on some clothes."

Harry looked amused, but made no move to dress himself or instruct anyone else to.

When it was clear he wouldn't be putting any clothes on, Dumbledore explained, "You've been missing for sometime Harry, we came here to take you home."

"You mean to return me to the Dursley's," he asked, a grin that held no warmth on his face. "I think not. In fact, I think that warrants a hostile reaction."

Before anyone could react, Harry waved his hand, and the whole group was paralyzed. He looked into Dumbledore's eyes, and laughed after a few moments. "You wanted me to destroy a dark lord for you, and you...this is priceless." Smiling a smile that the devil himself would envy, Harry explained, "When I escaped from that hellhole you left me in, I was fortunate to end up here, in this world. I was even more fortunate to meet Natasha."

The winged woman waved, from where she was siting next to another winged woman, only that woman had green scales, clawed hands and feet, and more prominent horn. "Natasha was still a child then, her instincts hadn't yet grown. She's a lilim you see, a daughter of the Demon Lord herself. We became friends, and she helped me learn that I was not a freak, how to control my power. And when her instincts did appear, she took me as her husband. With her, we traveled the world, and encountered other Monsters that wanted me as a husband. Dina, an enchidna, the Mother of Monsters. Zamira, an arachne. Cleos, a cyclops. Regina, a honey bee. Anamaria, a black harpy. And Desdemona, a dragon." Each woman waved at the frozen group as Harry introduced them. "Together, we rebuilt this castle, to be our home. And you would have me give that up. I don't think so."

Harry walked among the group, looking in all their eyes. Finally he waved his hand, McGonagall, Remus, Sirius, Neville, and Hermione unfroze. "You four aren't here to harm me, or force me into anything, which why I've unfrozen you," Harry explained.

"Thank you," McGonagall began. "But..."

Harry raised her hand and cut her off. "That does not mean you're free to go...yet," he added with a slight smirk. "It's late, and I offer each of you rooms for the night. In the morning we can discuss things further. Juliet!"

The Honey Bee that escorted the group to the throne room answered, "Yes Father."

"Show our guest to their rooms. Save Neville for last, if he desires, you can escort him to the liliraune field. After that, you may do as you wish."

"Thank you Father," she said, grinning as she inclined her head to the man.

"And Juliet, Laura would likely be interested as well."

Juliet smile turned feral. Her werewolf half-sister often joined her on guard duty, more out of boredom than anything. And Juliet would be happy to help her sister get a husband. Turning to the group, she ordered, "If you would follow me."

Once the group left the room, Harry turned to Natasha. "You know what to do love."

The lilim grinned. "Indeed I do." Without another word, she turned and left the room.

Harry turned to the three remaining members of the group that had arrived at his castle. "Now...what to do with you three?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neville Longbottom found himself entranced by the smell of the flowers. Without thinking, he stepped into the liliraune's petals, and the two stems instantly began to caress and arouse him.

He didn't notice when they stripped him of his clothes, but he certainly noticed when he found his engorged cock stuffed into one of the stems moist pussy.

He would spend the rest of his long life being pleasured by his new wives, and would never again set foot outside the liliraune's petals.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After escorting Neville to the liliraune field, Juliet picked up two jars of Honey and went to her half-sister's room.

The second daughter of Harry and Dina was surprised, but after her sister's explanation, accompanied the other monster girl to the guest room.

The two helped each other spread the aphrodisiac honey over their naked bodies before they each stepped into one of the the men's rooms.

Sirius Black would spend the rest of his life happily pleasing Juliet.

Remus Lupin would spend the rest of his life being dominated by the loving and lustful Laura.

000000000000000000000000000000

Natasha smiled as she looked over the sleeping form of the elder woman, Minerva McGonagall.

She wondered what the woman's first instinct would be when she was done...shock at how young her new body was, or lust, as would be typical.

Of course first, she had to flood the woman's body with demonic energy.

This would be fun...though she wondered just what kind of monster the woman would become.

000000000000000000000000000000

After reading their minds, Harry couldn't think of any other fate worse that that he bestowed upon his three prisoners.

The prudish woman that wanted to trap Harry into a marriage with her daughter, just to gain his unclaimed fortune, was taken to one of the liliraune flowers that had sprouted without any stems inside. Molly would spend the rest of her life as a liliraune, attempting to entice a female partner and a man to love inside her petals. She would never succeed and her nectar would become the most bitter of all.

To the man that claimed to love his mother, yet hated his father and him just because of that father, Harry had Anamaria (after she'd recovered from their bout of lovemaking when the group appeared) carry Severus Snape off. He was dropped into a colony of Manticore. There Severus Snape was continuously tortured and raped by the lustful monsters, none taking him as a husband, he was shared among the community in constant state of violation.

As for the man that thought he had to die, and sought to control Harry, he was set free. Of course this was after harry had flooded Dumbledore's body with Demonic energy, turning him into a young, lustful alp. For a man that had denied his attraction to other men all of his life, he would find himself hating himself, even after he took a husband and bore several children over the years. Most importantly, he completely forgot about Harry Potter in his lustful/self-hating state.

000000000000000000000000000000

After dealing with those that wished him harm in some way, Harry made his way to the guest rooms. Ignoring the sounds of ecstasy coming from the men's rooms, and knowing at least two of his daughters would be happy, Harry quietly slipped into the room of Hermione Granger.

Before he awoke the girl, he began to emanate Demonic energy, a trick Natasha had taught him, flooding her body with it.

She didn't change immediately, but when she started rubbing her thighs together in her sleep, Harry acted.

He woke her up slowly, gently massaging, kissing, and licking her body.

When she fully awoke, Hermione Granger had no care other than she needed this man's cock buried deep inside her pussy.

When she collapsed of exhaustion hours later, Hermione Granger was no longer human. Instead, she was a very attractive troll, and Harry's eighth wife.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Minerva McGonagall woke up, she was no longer human, and no longer old.

She was an attractive young werecat.

And all she wanted to do was find a man to fuck.

Even after a night pleasuring Hermione and turning her into a monster, Harry was only too happy to oblige as he gained yet another, ninth, wife.

000000000000000000000000000000

Harry collapsed into bed beside Minerva, even he, who was an incubus of immense power thanks to both his own internal magic and his connections to his wives, needed rest.

He'd deal with the threat in birth world when he woke up...

Perhaps he'd find a tenth wife.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **This is a One-Shot, I have no plans to continue. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in my Forums, and the stories I have for Adoption under the title** _ **Please Adopt Me!**_

 **For clarification, all the Monsters shown are from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. If you're curious about them, I suggest you look them up the MGE wiki. But here's a list of those I show.**

 **Harry's Wives:**

 **Natasha - Lilim**

 **Dina – Enchidna**

 **Zamira – Arachne**

 **Cleos – Cyclops**

 **Regina – Honey Bee**

 **Anamaria – Black Harpy**

 **Desdemona – Dragon**

 **Hermione Granger – Troll**

 **Minerva McGonagall – Werecat**

 **Others:**

 **Juliet – Honeybee**

 **Laura – Werewolf**

 **Neville's Wives - Liliraune**

 **Molly Weasley – Liliraune (single and faulty)**

 **Snape's tormentors – Manticore's**

 **Albus Dumbledore - Alp**


End file.
